First Year
by Yasangigirl
Summary: First Harry potter story attempt! Don't know how it will turn out but I will try I am a huge harry potter fan and a fan of J.K. Rowling. Aaliyah Black was the eldest of the three children of Regulus Black the day she got her letter she hoped her father would be proud no matter which house she was sorted into. Rated M for future chapters! DracoxOC, BlaisexOC TheoxOC
1. Chapter 1

**RavenClaw VS Slytherin**

 **Draco's P.O.V**

I was eating breakfast with my mother when an owl flew in through the open window, and dropped mail onto the table next to my mother's plate. Glancing up and before I could return my attention to my food another owl flew in and dropped a letter next to me. I picked up the letter and saw it has the Hogwarts seal on it. Cautiously, I opened the letter and read it before showing it to my mother. She read over the letter and smiled at me.

"Well Draco I do believe we need to go to diagon alley to get your things."

"Yes Mother."

After breakfast my mother and I left for Diagon alley via floo powder. Once there we first went to Olivander's wand shop. I was shown several wands the first four I ended up destroying something in the back. When the fifth wand was placed in my hand a glow outlined my body before fading away.

"Ah, ten inch in length hawthorn wood with unicorn hair core it will serve you well Mr. Malfoy." Olivander said.

After that we got the rest of my supplies and returned home before my father. That night I packed all my belongings and got into bed. Then I remembered that when my mother and I were at Diagon alley I had seen a girl with long bouncy black hair disappear into the pet store.

 **Aaliyah's P.O.V**

I finished packing my things and recalled my trip to Diagon alley. When my letter was delivered that morning Kreature and I went to Diagon alley after breakfast to retrieve the things I would need. Our first stop was to get my school books. Next, we went to the pharmacy to get my cauldron and flask. After that I went separately to get more cloaks and clothes. Then I stopped past Olivander's wand shop. I went inside and waited until he was done with a blond boy and his mother. When he was finished, I stepped forward.

"Welcome Miss Black." Greeted Olivander.

"Hello sir. I'm in need of a wand for lessons at Hogwarts." I responded.

"Of course." He said.

Olivander went to the back and came back with several boxes and placed them on the counter and offered me one by one. I picked one up and flicked it and the vase shattered. Quickly I placed the wand back on the counter and he went back into the back thinking out loud and brought another wand out. I picked it up out of the box and went to wave it, but a midnight blue glow formed around the wand and me.

"Eleven-inch rosewood with dragon heartstring core. Very temperamental until trust is gained." He said.

I payed the proper amount of coins and left the wand shop and I stopped, and looked at the pet store and hesitated for a moment. Before going inside and looking at the owls and other pets they had available. My eyes landed on a large falcon with silver wings. I hesitated wondering if the school would object to a pet falcon instead of the ones listed in the letter. Sighing I began to turn to leave when I ran into Albus Dumbledore headmaster to Hogwarts. Looking up I blinked at him then bowed my head and started to go past him.

"Ah Miss Black, just the person I was looking for." He said.

"What did you require of me headmaster?" I asked.

He glanced at the falcon then back at me.

"If you want that falcon Miss Black you are well within rights to purchase him." He informed me.

"But sir falcons weren't on the list in the letter." I replied.

"Ah yes it wasn't but all you had to do was contact the school and ask for permission and I will gladly give you permission." He said with a smile.

"Th-thank you sir!" I said.

He smiled and left the pet shop and I went to the store owner and talked with him about purchasing the falcon with silver wings. Several moments later I left with the falcon after making sure it could carry mail like the owls I knew Kreature would insist on me needing an owl of my own to trust instead of using unknown owls in the owlery. Once at home I sent Dumbledore a letter explaining to him what happened after he left. Then I went to bed early because tomorrow I would have to be up early to go to king's cross station.

 **Third person P.O.V**

Draco walked down the platform pushing his trolley with his mother close by and his father leading the way. His eyes caught a flicker of hair the color of darkness. The girl vanished into the train holding a carrier for an owl only in the carrier was a falcon with silver wings. After his things were on the train he boarded the train and looked for an empty compartment before he came across one with the girl he had seen earlier. He opened the compartment door.

"Excuse me, I was wondering if I could sit with you." He said hesitantly.

The girl looked up and nodded and he sat across from her. Draco slowly inspected the girl and found her to be rather beautiful for a first year. Aaliyah turned her head toward him sensing his gaze and raised an eyebrow at him. The falcon she had purchased sat on her arm instead of within his cage.

"My name's Draco Malfoy, what's yours?" he said.

"Aaliyah Black." She responded.

Draco blinked and stared at the girl in shock. It was hard to imagine he was sitting with one of three children from the Black family. Though he found it hard to believe that there were two others. He eyed the falcon sitting on her arm and the bird didn't seem to like that. It spread its wings and screeched at him.

"What's your bird's name?" he asked.

"His name is Horus." She responded.

Draco nodded then looked out the window. The two sat in silence for a time before the compartment door flew open, and a girl came in with a flurry of robes. She was obviously a second year. There were two others behind her and they sneered at Aaliyah then turned their sights on Draco. Draco swallowed slowly watching them, that's when he noticed movement coming from Aaliyah's side of the compartment. She had drawn her wand. Aaliyah stood up in front of the three girls and pointed her wand at them. One laughed and drew her wand.

"What are you hoping to do little girl?" one asked.

"You'll get expelled if you use magic." Sneered another.

"Stupefy." Aaliyah said.

The three girls were sent flying from the compartment and all three hit the outside wall. Then the compartment shut with a soft click. Aaliyah put her wand away and sat back down in her seat. Draco eyed her with silent respect and gratitude. He noticed that Horus was sitting on a stack of books eyeing Aaliyah as well.

"Aaliyah where are your sisters? I didn't see them on the search for a compartment." Draco said.

"I don't know if they got their school letters, but if they did they're probably sitting somewhere." she replied.

Draco nodded and the two continued to make silent conversation until it was time for them to put on their robes. Turning his back so that she could have some privacy Draco started to get into his school uniform. Aaliyah was grateful he had turned and quickly began to put her uniform on. She finished buttoning her blouse and tucking it in properly when he finished getting into his uniform before he reached for his robe. Then she noticed Horus sitting on his robe.

"Hang on Draco Horus is on your robe." She said.

Draco stopped reaching for it and waited quietly while she moved Horus into his cage and shut the door. Aaliyah handed him his robe then put her tie on and picked her robe up and pulled it on and resumed her seat. Draco had done the same. They resumed their conversation until the train came to a complete stop. They stood and Draco helped Aaliyah with her books and Horus. They followed a half giant known as Hagrid to the boats where Draco helped Aaliyah into the boat before getting into the same boat. Draco sat beside Aaliyah quietly enjoying her company. He could tell that she was smart incredibly smart and a bit shy. Aaliyah stared at the water silently then she lifted her gaze to look in front of her. Hogwarts castle seemed to loom over the boats as they approached the far docks. Once the boat docked Draco climbed out first and held his hand to help her out of the boat. She took his hand and climbed onto the dock and took Horus' cage from the boat along with her trunk and small satchel that she'd dug out to put her books into.

 **AUTHORS NOTE:**

OK so probably not my best work but it will get better! I promise! Hopefully…. anyway, I noticed no one has done anything revolving around Regulus Black having kids and frankly my ocs fit in with the hole being the last of the family besides Sirius. Hope you all enjoy! Please leave me a comment! I accept all forms of feedback!


	2. Author's note

OK guys so I saw that someone after how many years of this sitting here favorited it and drew my attention to it again...Boy did I make a lot of mistakes! So! What I'm going to do is rewrite this and add in some new ideas I have thanks to the Fantastic beasts and where to find them movies. I thank all of you that favorited this and have waited so patiently for it to come back. I am going to edit this first chapter make changes to it and I will repost it as soon as I can!


End file.
